


Too fast

by magicalcookie664



Series: Seriously, do ducks have ears? [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bit of Fluff, Blood, Kinda, Miracles, Sassy Aziraphale, Whump, carcrash, poor bentley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalcookie664/pseuds/magicalcookie664
Summary: "I'm sorry," Crowley murmurs, moving to exit the falling apart car,"I didn't mean to do that," he finds the can't quite look Aziraphale in the eye. He stumbles out of the car, swaying slightly as his vision blurs and distorts. Something wet slides out of his left nostril. He touches his hand to it, grimacing as it comes away red.Basically, Crowley crashes the Bentley.





	Too fast

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write action very well... this is terrible I apologise.

It's near lunchtime and Crowley is driving his angel to the next obscene little restraint he's interested in. He seems to be picking places to eat further and further away. Crowley cares little for the actual act of eating, instead he preferred to watch Aziraphale eat. A much more enjoyable experience. He gets to spend time with his angel, revel in the way his face lights up every time he consumes the human's creation, and get drunk on the alcohol. It's a win-win. He also enjoys driving him Bentley.

However, Aziraphale is finding the journey considerably more arduous and nerve-wracking. The Bentley can go fast, which Crowley likes very much, speeding about like the car's on fire (which it actually was, two weeks ago, when the world was ending).

"Crowley, dear, could you slow down a bit? You'll hit someone," Aziraphale asks, looking over at the demon from where he's sat, shrunken back in the leather seat, his fingers digging into the armrests.

Crowley pouts, glancing at Aziraphale,"But I won't hit someone, angel. Have I ever hit someone before?"

"Yes. You hit Anathema. Remember.. I had to fix her bike," Aziraphale answers, his eyes flicking between Crowley and the road anxiously.

"Ohhh.. yeah... her. I didn't hit her. She hit me," Crowley claims, still looking at Aziraphale. 

"Right," the angel replies, his tone disbelieving,"Of course,"

"She did!" Crowley exclaims, his hand slipping off of the steering wheel.

"Crowley! Look at the road!" Aziraphale demands, shrinking back further in the seat, his blue eyes wide.

Crowley sighs. As much as he loves his angel, Aziraphale worries too much. He makes a point of covering Crowley in as much live as possible - which, again, he's not complaining. It's just... sometimes the angel goes overboard.

Aziraphale huffs in mild annoyance, turning to stare out of the window, leaving his head against it, pressing his cheeks onto the cold glass. He wishes Crowley were more careful. 

Crowley removes his gaze from Aziraphale, and returns it, rather begrudgingly, to the long road stretching out before him. He doesn't say anything. He can't help thinking back to the time Aziraphale had told him that he went to fast. "You go to fast for me, Crowley." The words have mocked him ever since. Up until the Armageddidnt he was sure it wasn't to do with his driving, but their relationship. Things are so different now. They've confessed their feelings to each other and started dating officially. He can't put into words how happy it makes him feel.

I'm his floaty gaze of angel-related thoughts, his attention is drawn away from driving. Even when he's talking to Aziraphale, listening to queen, or whatever else he's previously done whilst driving, he's still managed partial concentration on the task at hand. Now, he spares none. His foot has slid all the way down, pressing the accelerator against the floor of the car.

"Crowley-" Aziraphale warns, looking up sharply, his face pinched with concern,"I think you should sto-"

He doesn't get the chance to finish his sentence, for, all at once, they're jerked forward, seat belts straining to hold them in place as the car collides with another, smaller car. They're sent twisting off of the side of the road.

Crowley doesn't know what to do. It all happened so fast. The windows have shattered, coating them both with shards of sharp glass. His face is stinging; he can feel the small pieces of glass digging into his skin.

"Well, shit," he mumbles, still in shock. He just crashes the car. The Bentley's wrecked. They're absolutely covered in glass. And- Aziraphale- He moves in his seat, straining to face Aziraphale, wincing as the movement only causes the glass so cut deeper into him. He's pretty sure he's hit his head, as he can see double. "Angel? Are you okay? Shit. You were right.."

"Yes. I was," Aziraphale replied, somewhat tartly,"This is completely your fault. You almost discorporated us both! And the where would we be?"

Crowley sighs, dropping his gaze quickly in shame. He wants nothing more than to switch into snake form and slither away, avoiding both the messy clean up and the oncoming tell-off. But he knows he can't. This is his fault. He doesn't want to anger Aziraphale further.

"I hope you didn't kill those people," the angel remarks, turning to peer out of the broken window, the shards of glass hooked onto the sides, caught like bad dreams on the string web of a dream catcher.

"What person?" Crowley demands, his eyes growing wide as he moves to look out of the windshield. It bares so many cracks that they look like veins. He comes to the conclusion that he should probably be getting out soon. His head is too fuzzy to think about it much more. His head feels odd and clouded with too much information that seems to seep out of the edges, unintelligible and useless. It hurts. "Ugh," he groans, unbuckling his seatbelt,"This sucks,"

Aziraphale unbuckles his too and slides out of the car, leaving the door wide open. Crowley watches dizzily as he moves to help a couple in a smashed up red mini a few feet away. They must be the people he hit, thinks Crowley. This can't be good.

After miracling the two people's wounds away and fixing up their car, Aziraphale returns to the utterly wrecked Bentley.

"I'm sorry," Crowley murmurs, moving to exit the falling apart car,"I didn't mean to do that," he finds the can't quite look Aziraphale in the eye. He stumbles out of the car, swaying slightly as his vision blurs and distorts. Something wet slides out of his left nostril. He touches his hand to it, grimacing as it comes away red.

Aziraphale's look of annoyance melts into one of concern. Within a second, he's by Crowley's side, wrapping an arm around his middle to provide support. "I think you have a concussion," he remarks, sighing,"I told you to pay attention,"

"I know. I'm stupid, angel," Crowley replies, his voice quiet, as he leans into the angel's radiant touch. He doesn't want to think about the smoking mess that is the Bentley. It causes a lot more pain than he can bare.

Aziraphale seems to realise this, and with a snap of his fingers, renders the mess-of-a-car fit to drive again.

Crowley smiles weakly,"Can we go back to your place?" He questions, resting his head against Aziraphale's shoulder, and letting his eyes slide closed.

"Crowley, dear. You can't sleep here," Aziraphale remarks, giving him a nudge large enough to jolt him awake once more.

"Huh? What happened?" Crowley murmurs, blinking a few times,"Why are we covered in glass?"

"Oh." Aziraphale replies, miracling the glass away quickly,"Now we're not,"

"I... ngk.." Crowley answers, his face scrunching up in both pain and confusion.

Aziraphale decides he'd better transport the two of them back to the bookshop. It's not surprise that, upon arrivals in his heavenly cave of books, that he looks down and finds Crowley asleep again. He sighs, moving to lie the demon down on the nearest couch - it was an armchair moments before.

"Maybe you should slow down next time," Aziraphale tells him.

Crowley stirs, mumbling something that sounds a little too rude to write down.

Aziraphale lets it slip, signing,"As I said before, you silly demon, you go too fa-"

Crowley yeets a cushion at his face before he can finish.

Aziraphale just grins.

**Author's Note:**

> eh-


End file.
